Ninja with Ambition
by Demix Heaven
Summary: Sakura is blind and not a Haruno. She joins Team 7 & makes friends with the other twelve that would make the Konoha 13. Plus a bet is made between Naruto and Sakura to see who becomes Hokage. And will romance come up? Rated just in case. Plz R & R :D


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. 'Tis a sad day indeed…

* * *

><p>The four jounin looked at the Hokage in confusion.<p>

"Could you please repeat that sir?" Kurenai Yuuhi said. "I don't think we heard you correctly."

The Hokage said before adjusting the way he sat in his seat. "Anko and Ibiki have a daughter, yes, and they say that she wants to be a ninja but there is a slight problem. She is blind and never got any 'real' training for this. She did go to the academy and passed, however Anko and Ibiki wanted me to talk with you four first."

"I never heard of a blind ninja before." Asuma Sarutobi said as he took out another cigarette. "Besides, if she has no 'real' training then how do we get her to be like a ninja?"

"This is where your three come in." the Hokage said as he looked at Might Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuuhi. "This girl will be placed on Kakashi's team and the four of you will have training sessions with all of your teams."

"I think it will be a good idea." Asuma says. "But how do we explain this to our teams?"

"YOSH! We can always surprise them!" Gai said loudly.

"I think we should just say it is a new training program." Kakashi said as he flipped to the next page in his book. "As long as training is involved, I don't think that most of our genin will care."

"I agree with Kakashi." Kurenai said. "As long as training is involved my boys won't care. I can always train only the girls on certain days."

"Then it is settled." the Hokage smiled. "Anko! Ibiki!"

The door opened and in stepped a short woman with purple hair and a dango stick in her mouth. Next to her was a tall man wearing a bandana on his head. Behind them was a girl a bit shorter than the woman who had long pink hair.

"Pink hair?" questioned Kurenai.

"In my family the women always have weird hair colors." Anko said. "So did they agree old man?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled. "Indeed they did. And I will assume this is young Sakura?"

"Hey ojii-san!" the young girl said as she ran to hug the old man. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I agree, you seem to have grown a bit." Hiruzen said as he hugged the girl back. Then he turned her in the direction that the four jounin instructors were. "These four are Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Gai."

"Asuma Sarutobi?" Sakura questioned. "Is he your son?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

The four jounin watched the pink haired girl as she and the Hokage talked a bit along with Anko and Ibiki. They were shocked to find out that the young blind girl was the second smartest person to graduate the academy. But they heard of her as Sakura Haruno. Not as a Mitarashi or an Ibiki.

"Anko, is this your biological daughter?" Kurenai asked her friend. "I mean with Ibiki?"

"Yeah. Surprising huh?" Anko smirked. "I just never bothered to change my last name. But then again I really don't want people knowing I am married, and neither does Ibiki. We both have enemies that would use this information to their advantage, as well as aiming for our daughter."

"Ah. So how old is she?"

"Twelve." Sakura answered cheerily. "So, when can I start my training?"

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. Even Ibiki smiled in a way that wasn't scary.

"How about now?" the Hokage said. "Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi can take you to the training grounds to meet their team and your new team mates. Kakashi will be your jounin instructor in charge of Team Seven."

Sakura beamed as she followed the four jounin out of the office and building, but not before she hugged the Hokage and her parents. She was finally getting the chance to actually train to become a ninja!

* * *

><p>"So this Sasuke, Neji, and Shino guy don't talk much?" Sakura asked as she sat under a tree with Kurenai while the other three got their teams as well as Kurenai's.<p>

"Yes. And Hinata, the girl on my team, is very shy."

"Oh, is she the one with the Byakugan? And her cousin is that Neji guy from Gai-sensei's team!"

Kurenai laughed as Sakura was happy to have remembered all the things she heard from the four jounin. "Yes. And the hyper ones are?"

"Naruto and Kiba and that guy named Rock Lee." then Sakura's face scrunched up in thought. "Is this Rock Lee person exactly like Gai sensei?"

Kurenai laughed. "Yes. At times I believed that they were father and son. But Lee is an orphan and Gai doesn't have any kids."

"Oh. Did Gai sensei eve get married or even had a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Gai was married to a woman named Kiri Kohina." Kurenai paused. "She was very fragile in a way."

"Fragile? You mean like me?" Sakura asked, she stopped twirling the blade of grass and turned her head to the direction Kurenai was in.

"Yes, but much more umm…she was had a worse condition than you."

"What do you mean?"

"She had a very weak immune system and every time she caught a cold it seemed that she caught a really bad disease. Gai helped her as volunteer work in the hospital when he was a few years older than her and was about nineteen. She being sixteen.'

"Wow."

"Yeah. One day, the doctor's told Kiri that she wouldn't have much of a life. Probably a year at most and three months at the very least. So she asked Gai a shocking question."

"What was it?"

"She asked him to marry her." Sakura gasped while Kurenai smiled. "Ever since Gai started taking care of her she become attached to him. She told me and your mother that she would be the luckiest girl in Konoha if she could marry the man of her dreams. And she did, she found this man in the form of Might Gai."

"That's sweet and very romantic."

"It is. Gai and Kiri were married two months after she 'proposed' and Kiri lived longer than a year."

"She did?"

"Yes. She lived for six more years before passing away in her sleep on the night of her and Gai's six year anniversary." Kurenai sighed. "Gai cried that day and at her funeral a week later. But he stopped when the sun came out from behind the rain clouds after the service. He said that Kiri wouldn't want him to be miserable. But he swore that he would never love any other woman as much as he loved her."

"Wow. This is the most romantic story I have heard. And the only one that was considered romantic was my parents wedding."

Kurenai laughed along with Sakura. A few more minutes went by before the other three jounin came back, this time with twelve others.

"Sorry we were late, but Naruto insisted on stopping to eat some ramen at Ichiraku's." Kakashi said, still reading his book. "Then Kiba declared a ramen eating contest in which he lost."

"Uh huh." Kurenai said as she folded her arms. "So, now that everyone is here, can we get on with some introductions and then start training?"

"We already know each other except for those three." Ino said as she looked at Team Gai.

"Yes, but we have one more joining us today. She is the new member of Team Seven making their team complete." Kurenai said.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, age twelve, and went to the academy with eight of you. You may not remember me since I am usually quiet. But that is because I was sleeping or drawing."

Everyone introduced themselves though only Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke said their names while everyone else said a bit more. Then it was Naruto's turn.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the greatest ninja of all time. I am also going to steal the old man's hat, making me the next Hokage!" Naruto introduced loudly.

"Old man? You mean the Hokage?" Sakura questioned then she grinned. "sorry to burst your bubble Naru-Naru, but that hat is mine."

Naruto's jaw dropped before he glared at Sakura. "No! I will become the greatest Hokage ever!"

"Then I declare a bet. If you become Hokage before me then I will by you a year's worth of ramen. But, if I win, then you must do what I say for a year."

Naruto grinned and stuck his hand out which Sakura shook firmly. "You're on."

Thus a friendly challenge was made.


End file.
